


Confessions.

by AmberEyedLover



Series: Wolf Diaries [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek implies he's a wolf to Stiles, M/M, Scent Marking, Sharing Clothes, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy confessions, Stiles is jealous over the attention Derek gets, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’Mhmm’’ He hummed out instead of words as he tilted his head slightly towards Stiles, his eyes staying closed as he listened to his mates heartbeat. <br/>‘’I’m glad your back’’ Stiles whispered, his voice soft and warm, like he had mostly thought that Derek was asleep before confessing to him with the way his heart skipped slightly and Derek let his hand slowly run up his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions.

* * *

It had been three days since Stiles had woken up in the Hale house alone but in the comfort and warmth of blankets and a leather jacket draped across the top, he knew it was Derek’s without question seemingly he never went anywhere without it. Of course he was alone when he woke, the house cold around him and creaking in the wind before he found himself slipping his arms in to the jacket as he sat, the pain was still there but it was a lot less.

Now it was three days later, Stiles still had Derek’s jacket and he had yet to see him, he remembered wolf and the man who had trespassed on Derek’s land along with the sounds of snarls and claws, but he couldn’t really remember everything which had happened, of course his father had asked about Derek’s jacket and he t shrugged before telling him that he had left it in his jeep after giving him a ride, his father said no more.

Hitching his bag up over his shoulder as the bell rang, Stiles let a hand slide in to the pocket of Derek’s jacket he had taken to wear everywhere, the leather warm and worn, the collar rubbing against his neck with every step he took as he moved around the hallways and towards his locker.  
‘’Stiles…dude, you’re still wearing that thing?’’ Scott asked as he bumped Stiles’ shoulder with his own and leaned up against the lockers as Stiles opened his and started to take out the books he needed for his home work.  
‘’What? Oh…why wouldn’t I?’’ He asked as Scott leveled an eyebrow at him.   
‘’Because it’s strange, the guy’s older than us by ten years and you’re wearing his jacket everywhere’’ Scott told him as he rolled his eyes.   
‘’Derek’s only six years older than us Scotty boy’’ Stiles reminded as he shoved his books in to his bag and closed the locker again. ‘’and plus, I like it, it keeps me warm’’  
‘’Yeah, but shouldn’t you give it back or something?’’ Scott asked as he pushed away from the locker  
‘’I should…but is it wrong for me not to want too?’’ He asked as Scott laughed.   
‘’I guess not’’ He shrugged, ‘’does he know you’re still a virg –‘’   
‘’Shush’’ Stiles snapped, his eyes wide as he glared at Scott and then spun around, relieved when he noticed no one paying them attention.  
‘’Dude…just…no’’ He sputtered out, his cheeks warm, ‘’never speak of that in these hallways like ever’’ He told Scott as they pulled the doors open and stepped outside.   
‘’Scott…Stiles’’ Turning, they both saw Allison stood by Scott’s mom’s car with Lydia an d Jackson, letting a sigh out, Stiles followed after Scott before he was greeting Allison with a kiss and Stiles pushed his hands in to the pockets of Derek’s jacket and let his faint scent on the collar relax him more as Jackson glanced towards him and away again. He knew whatever was going to be decided that he would have to go along with it seeming Scott was his ride as his jeep hadn’t started that morning but part of him didn’t want to have to trek after the four of them, being a spare wheel between them all, he knew that Lydia and Jackson was on another break but they still hung out.

Breathing out slightly, Stiles let his head tilt back before the sound of an engine had him snapping his head back up and turned to see Derek’s car pull up a few spaces away before the smile started to tilt the edge of his lips up.  By the time he had told Scott he wont be a moment and walked over, Derek had gotten out the car and was stood against the driver’s door with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes watching as Stiles got closer, swallowing slightly as his heart raised slightly, Stiles smiled softly towards him before stopping a little in front of him.   
‘’Hey stranger’’ Stiles told him which had Derek’s lips ticking up before his eyes was dropping down and running over Stiles body before he pushed away from the car and reached his hands out to tug on the collar of his jacket.  
‘’Looks good on you’’ He told Stiles, his voice low and heavy which had heat running trough Stiles’ body and his cheeks warming slightly.  
‘’Think it looks better on you, sorry I haven’t returned it, just jeep forgetting’’ He mumbled as Derek smirked slightly fingers brushing down the length before dropping away as his eyes snapped up over his shoulder and Stiles turned to see Lydia watching them both with the others, her eyes running up and down and biting her lip as Stiles sighed and turned back, trying not to let the jealously show as he hitched his bag up again, only for it to be taken off him by Derek.   
‘’I don’t mind, I know its in safe hands’’ Derek smirked as he turned and pulled the door open to throw his bag inside, staring at Derek’s ass, Stiles felt himself flush before he was looking away again quickly, his hands tugging at the bottom of the sleeves before Derek was standing again.   
‘’How come you’re here, not that I don’t mind or anything’’ Stiles quickly asked as Derek smiled.   
‘’Thought you might of wanted a lift, saw the jeep in your driveway when I went to see your dad for lunch’’ Derek shrugged as Stiles nodded slightly, ‘’wanna get out of here?’’ He asked as Stiles let a breath out.   
‘’Hell yes’’ He told Derek as he chuckled and raised an eyebrow at him.   
‘’You seem pretty happy about that’’ Derek told him as he stood close again, eyes dropping before back up again as Stiles shrugged.  
‘’Giving the choice of being with you and hanging out with that lot when I still don’t forgive Jackson, I‘d pick you any day unless it was Wolf then sorry dude, Wolf wins out every time’’ Stiles smirked before he was turning and raising a hand to wave at Scott who was frowning before nodding with a smirk.

Shaking his head slightly as Derek laughed, Stiles stared at him before his eyes were sliding away and glancing at the car, his head tilted slightly.   
‘’No’’ Derek told him as Stiles spluttered again.   
‘’I didn’t even say anything’’ He complained as Derek smirked and pulled the door open again.   
‘’You was looking at the car, and it’s still no, I’m not letting you drive’’  
‘’Dude!’’ Stiles whined as Derek smirked and nodded towards the door.   
‘’Get in Stiles’’ Derek muttered with a fond shake of his head before he was climbing inside and leaving Stiles stood beside the car.   
‘’Dude, you totally suck and I hate you’’ Stiles gasped out before he was walking around the front of the car anyway and climbed inside to find Derek smirking at him.   
‘’Yet you’re still climbing in to my car’’ He grinned as Stiles stuck his tongue and punched Derek in the shoulder, only to recoil and yelp at the pain which ran through his hand.   
‘’Due you’re like rock’’ He groaned as Derek reached over and grabbed his hand, his thumb rubbing over as the pain faded away slightly, ‘’oh my god’’ Stiles groaned, only for Derek to take his hand back quickly and Stiles whined, ‘’no, that’s not fair, you should never take your magical hands off my body’’ He groaned before the warmth of his cheeks suddenly had him realizing what he said before he was sitting back. ‘’I…uh I mean.’’ He started as Derek chuckled.   
‘’I know what you mean Stiles’’ Derek told him as he started the car back up and pulled out of the lot.

Knowing that Stiles would’ve picked him over his friends made his wolf preen before they had gotten in to the car and Derek soon found himself taking Stiles’ pain away without thinking, glad that he had a long sleeves shirt on so that the teenager didn’t see the black lines before he was whining at the loss of contact, the sound running right through Derek’s body as he turned back and started the car up before he done something he knew he would regret.   
‘’I never said thank you’’ Stiles whispered out softly once they were away from the school and driving back towards Derek’s loft.  
‘’What for’’ He asked as he glanced over to see Stiles playing with the sleeve of his jacket, he knew he was telling the truth when he told the boy that he looked good in it, he had wanted Stiles to wear it and he knew that he had been wearing it a lot as his scent had near enough faded from it and been replaced by Stiles’.   
‘’For the other night…I know’’ Stiles started before swallowing a little, ‘’I know you turned up at the house and took me upstairs which…dude, but thank you, I know I shouldn’t of been there that night but I had to look for Wolf and…god, I don’t even know where he is now, he was hurt that night Derek,  I was scared’’ He confessed as Derek glanced over to see that Stiles had sunk down in to his jacket slightly, ‘’I didn’t want to lose him, I don’t know what I would do if he never came back. He’s my best friend, sure he’s not always there but he’s there when I need him you know’’ Stiles whispered. ‘’I know it sounds stupid, a kid being friends with a wild animal but he’s more than an animal to me, it’s like he knows what I’m saying when I talk to him, he tilts his head in this adorable way and it just makes me grin you know and he’s a great cuddlier’’ He chuckled as Derek smiled.  
‘’There’s nothing wrong with that Stiles’’ Derek told him as he glanced over again to find Stiles looking at him. ‘’we all find our own comfort in something and if yours if a wolf then it shouldn’t matter’’ He told him.   
‘’I guess so…god, I wish you stayed that night you dropped be home, Wolf turned up and scared the shit out of Scott, you should’ve seen the way he jumped and tarnished the TV controller at him like a weapon, Wolf just ignored him and climbed up on to my lap.’’ Stiles grinned which had Derek shaking his head as he paid attention to the road before he was turning and pulling up outside the loft.   
‘’Come on, you can tell me more about your Wolf inside and after I’ve ordered some pizza’’ Derek told him before they were both climbing out and Stiles ducked back in to grab his school bag again.   
‘’Dude if you have stuff, I could always make us pizza, save you some money’’ Stiles mentioned which had Derek pausing and glancing over the top of the car at him.   
‘’I don’t but I can get some if you want’’ Derek told the boy as he turned, eyes bright before he was dragging his lower lip in and letting go again with a wet smack.  
‘’You don’t have too’’ stiles tried saying as Derek shook his head.   
‘’Go on up and make yourself at home, I wont be lone’’ Derek told him before he watched Stiles open his eyes wide.   
‘’What…dude no, I’ll come with you’’ Stiles told him as he shook his head.   
‘’Stiles’’ Derek tried again which had the boy pausing and looking up before swallowing, ‘’go make yourself at home, I wont be long I promise’’ Derek told him as Stiles let the car handle go again and nodded slowly. ‘’you still got the key?’’ He asked as Stiles nodded. ‘’good’’

Waiting until Stiles had walked in to the building; Derek listened to his heartbeat as he travelled up to the loft before he smirked at the fumbling of keys before Stiles’ heartbeat raked up, shaking his head, it didn’t take long for Derek to climb back in the car and head to the store and find the stuff he knew Stiles would need to make pizza before he was back at the loft again and heading up with the bag.  
Standing outside the door to his place, Derek listened to the humming coming from inside before the sound of water reached him and it had Derek frowning as he headed inside and closed the door behind him, glancing around, Derek quickly saw that Stiles wasn’t around the kitchen or lounge but on the counter as he placed the bag there was a open can of soda which looked was spilt and a shirt which Derek quickly noticed was the one Stiles had been wearing.  
Heading up the stairs quietly, Derek listened to the sound of the shower running and Stiles’ hum before he moved across and dropped down on to the bed and leaned back on his elbows, he knew that he shouldn’t of been there, that he should’ve gone back downstairs but Derek couldn’t stop his wolf from wanting to be close to his mate after everything Stiles had mentioned, breathing in the scent of Stiles around him, Derek let himself relax before the sound of the water cutting off had him looking up and towards the bathroom door, a few minutes later, Derek watched as it opened and Stiles came walking out and rubbing a towel over his hair which had grown a little longer since Derek had come back again. Watching as Stiles carried on humming to himself, Derek smiled as Stiles carried on obvious to him being there before he found himself breathing in as he watched Stiles turn away from his own bag and move towards the chest of drawers Derek had brought for his clothes and open the drawers until he was finding the one with his shirt and dropped the towel, watching him pull a shirt out, Stiles shrugged it on before he was turning and looking up only to jump and stumble back against the draw.   
‘’You need a bell’’ Stiles told him, his heart beating fast against his chest as Derek listened and raised an eyebrow.   
‘’A bell’’ He asked as Stiles rubbed at his chest,  something Derek found himself watching, just knowing that it was rubbing his own scent in to Derek’s shirt.  
‘’Yeah, you know so you can be heard where ever you go’’ Stiles smirked as he seemed to recover and picked the towel up despite his heart still a little faster.   
‘’Was that meant to be a dog joke?’’ Derek asked before he was catching the towel Stiles chucked at him with a laugh.   
‘’Whatever, you’re too grizzly for a puppy dog’’ Stiles told him before sticking his tongue out, ‘’anyway, lets go, I’m hungry and I want food, you keep me, you feed me’’ Stiles muttered as he turned for the stairs and started to head down despite the way Derek stared after him with a longing look.

Holding the towel close to his face, Derek let himself and his wolf bathe in Stiles’ scent before he was slowly getting to his feet as Stiles called up to him, telling him to hurry up. By the time he had gotten downstairs, Stiles was already on the way to making the pizza base, the sleeves of Derek’s shirt pushed up to his elbows before he was glancing over his shoulder with a smile at the sight of Derek.  
‘’Thought you were never going to join me’’ He teased as Derek shook his head and moved to stand beside Stiles at the counter, his eyes moving over everything before back again.  
‘’What can I do?’’ He asked as Stiles glanced up and shrugged.   
‘’Nothing, I’m cooking dinner tonight you relax’’ Stiles told him warmly before hip checking him out the way as he reached for something else.   
‘’Not that I’m complaining, but how come you decided to shower?’’ Derek asked as he moved away a little and grabbed a soda out the fridge and glanced up in time to see a soft blush form over Stiles’ cheeks.  
‘’I might or might not have dropped a soda and opened it so it sprayed over me and my shirt’’ Stiles told him.   
‘’So you were being your clumsy self?’’ He asked as Stiles scoffed  
‘’ME clumsy, I’m never clumsy, I’m as graceful as an angel’’ He told him, the tic in his heartbeat telling Derek he we little tic in his heartbeat telling Derek he was lying even though he knew what Stiles was already like. ‘’don’t even look at me like that dude’’  
‘’What,’’ Derek smirked, ‘’if your graceful like an angel then I’m a wolf’’ Derek muttered before he could stop himself, his own heart skipping and staring at him, he knew he hadn’t meant to say those words and was glad that Stiles couldn’t hear his own heartbeat.  
‘’Dude’’ Stiles gasped, ‘’that would be so cool if you was a wolf’’ He told Derek as he turned back to carry on making the pizza, ‘’I mean you could totally go running through the woods with Wolf and be his friend too because I don’t think he has any other friends than me, I don’t even know what he does when I don’t see him and it scares me a little because I’m always afraid that he’s going to go away one day and never come back’’ Stiles told him, his voice fading away until it was quiet near the end and he shuffled in his movements.  
‘’He’s strong, I’m sure he could look after himself, he would never leave you behind Stiles’’ Derek told him as he huffed a little, a small smile on his lips before it faded.   
‘’Yeah but he left like you did’’ Stiles muttered quietly.   
‘’And we both came back, that has to mean something right?’’ Derek asked as he moved closer so he was stood behind Stiles slightly, his hand moving out to rest on his side as he shrugged. ‘’we both came back for you’’ He added softer, as Stiles breathed out and turned quickly, his body turning in to Derek’s as his arms tightened around his waist.  
Hugging him back just as tightly, Derek didn’t care that Stiles was getting flour and other things over his clothes as he wrapped his arms around him and let one rest on the back of his nape before he pressed his face in to the top of his hair and let himself take comfort in Stiles embrace and scent while Stiles held on tight, the faint scrape of blunt nails running through his shirt as Stiles gripped at it.   
‘’You must think I’m stupid to be this upset over a wolf’’ Stiles mumbled as Derek smiled.   
‘’Of course not, he’s your friend, it’s okay to be worried about him from time to time’’ Derek whispered,  
‘’I love him…I just, I just wish he was around more, I wish you could meet him, I’m sure he would enjoy being your friend too’’ Stiles told him as Derek smiled against the top of his head.   
‘’Come on, lets finish this pizza and you can pick out a movie to watch’’ Derek told Stiles as he nudged him lightly and nodded towards the counter, ‘’and maybe I can over look the fact you stole one of my favorite shirts’’ Derek smirked at him as Stiles’ blush seemed to grow over his cheeks and down his neck slightly, over come with the sudden urge to follow the flush down to see how far it went on pal skin, Derek breathed out and moved away quickly before he was grabbing his drink and heading in to the lounge to find his laptop.

Four hours later and a pizza demolished between the two of them, Derek glanced down to where Stiles was leaned against his side, the laptop balanced on their legs from where they were laid on his bed, the place Stiles told was a must to eat homemade pizza and watch movies which turned out to be near enough any movie Stiles could find which had a werewolf in, the thought alone warmed Derek knowing that once he told Stiles that he wouldn’t be disgraced.  
Humming alone slightly as Stiles went on talking about the graphic effects of the wolves and how they could be better, Derek couldn’t help but let his fingers trace back and forth over Stiles lower back before his hand started to slowly sweep up and down, the effect causing Stiles to curl close and hook a ankle over his before Derek felt himself starting to drift off in the comfort of his mate.   
‘’Derek’’ Stiles’ voice was soft as he shifted slightly against him, his own body heavy with sleep as he curled his arm around the teenagers waist more.  
‘’Mhmm’’ He hummed out instead of words as he tilted his head slightly towards Stiles, his eyes staying closed as he listened to his mates heartbeat.   
‘’I’m glad your back’’ Stiles whispered, his voice soft and warm, like he had mostly thought that Derek was asleep before confessing to him with the way his heart skipped slightly and Derek let his hand slowly run up his back.  
‘’Ad’ to come bac’ ‘’ He muttered mostly asleep, ‘’you wer’ ere’ ‘’ He whispered, words coming out like a breath as sleep took him under, leaving Stiles to stare at the older man with a blush as he bit his lip and carefully leaned up to brush his lips against Derek’s cheek, moving away quickly, Stiles could feel his heart skip again before he turned back to the laptop and curled even closer to Derek’s warmth, his own eyes closing as he left himself hear the film, rather than watch the rest.

And it wasn’t long before he too, succumbed to sleep.


End file.
